mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom
"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom" is the 1st episode of The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros.. It features Luigi, who transfers to Mushroom Kingdom. Plot The episode starts in a large house, full of Boos and other ghosts. Luigi is seen reading a book. Then, when Luigi has an idea, he jumps up in the air, while Boos sing the Boo Song. Luigi then sees a Mushroom Kingdom poster. He loves this place, so he has to transfer. Then, Luigi looks at the Mushroom Cook Book he has. He also looks at the Great Cookbook and the Cookbook for Every Occassion. Luigi then decided and choosed Mushroom Chili Dog from MCB; Curry Ketchup and Hot Dog Stew from Great Cookbook; Exotic Chicken and Pulled Pork Stew from CfEO. The Boos prepared to work, as Luigi is putting all the cookbooks in his backpack. When Boos prepared the food, they put them in containers, and the containers in Luigi's backpack. Luigi is then ready, and waves to the Boos. Luigi leaves home and goes to Mushroom Kingdom. When in Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi gets shocked, and people live in the Mushroom Kingdom. As Luigi said "Real people!", he ran to the Toad Town. In the castle, Princess Peach and Prince Alex are holding a party, inviting Mario, Luigi and some others. Once they arrive, they see many familiar faces, like MIPS, Maria, Luise, Toadette and a lot of Toads. Peach then said that she and Alex must quit the party, because there is a very rare concert in the Toad Square. As that, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Alex ran to the garage, and ridden the two Mushmobiles to the Toad Square. When they arrive, a huge crowd of Toads appears. Somewhere in the sky, Lakilarry is making the raport of the concert. Meanwhile, the Hostoad greets everyone gathered in the Toad Square, and says that is a very rare concert, happening twice a year! The crowd roars, and Hostoad says that there is a new band in the Mushroom Kingdom. He says that the band is Mario's band, The Strikers. The band greets the crowd. Mario gets a microphone and says "Good afternoon concert fans gathered in the Toad Square! Welcome to our concert. We are the Strikers and I'm the singer and lead guitarist here. The others who are here is Luigi with a saxophone, Maria with a keytar and Luise with a percussion. Time for our song, Running in the Zephyrs! Let's-a-go and please sit-a-back when hearing it!". The band performed the song, and just after the song ends, Bowser attacks, and the Toads disperse to their houses quickly. Mario looks at Bowser's wilder hair than before... Mario is shocked. Bowser roars, captures Princess Peach, and hops to the airship. Mario runs after him, and the others run with him playing their instruments. As Bowser hears the instruments, he didn't capture them. As Mario's band arrives in the Peach's Castle, Toadette greets the band to play some music. And they played. Eventually, a delivery truck appears. It has the instruments and leaves. Boom Boom is revealed as the delivery guy in this truck.